Final Moment
by Jeffrei Star
Summary: [oneshot] The final moments of a group of friends in the newest BR game.[hints of yuri]


_First BR fic. Hope you like._ _Dedicated to Satina!_

_-JS_

A lovely girl called out, "Miyoko!", but I didn't hear her. She nudged me until my gaze left the window and turned to her. There was a sudden flash, and it took me a few moments until I realized she had taken my photograph. She smiled as she looked at it on the camera's little screen. "Ahh! You look so silly Miyoko!" She said with a laugh. That was my best friend since the beginning of grade school, Keiko Ando. Her short black hair seemed to bounce whenever she spoke. I watched her hand the camera to another girl so she could get a picture of her with the boy next to her, Dai, her boyfriend. I smiled at this, they did seem cute together. They did a cute pose and there was a flash. Then Dai stuck his tongue out a crossed his eyes, making Keiko laugh, another flash. The girl gave the camera back and Keiko eagerly looked at the new photos. That's what she did, take photos. I once asked her why and she told me that to her that were precious frozen memories, and the more she had the more good times she could remember as we grew up.

We were on our annual class trip, this year we were going to a small beach for Science, and would be there the weekend. I knew for a fact there would be little science on our Science trip. I looked up the bus aisle, a pair of eyes were locked on me. It was her. Chizu. I gave a small wave at her, until Keiko hit me and made me pose for another picture. When I looked back up the aisle Chizu had her nose in a book. "Ey maybe Miyoko will find a boyfriend so she won't be a 3rd wheel, no?" Dai asked looking at me, Keiko leaning on him. She playfully hit him and I gave a smile, going along with it, because I knew he was toying around with me. I looked back up the row at Chizu, smiling more. If only they knew... I was about to tell him that I was happy without a guy who calls me every five seconds and says nothing on the phone but I felt..I felt so sleepy. My head started to spin, and I sunk into the bus seat. I managed to look next to me, Keiko's eyes were closed as she leaned on Dai, Dai's head was drooping forward. "What the...?" Everyone was falling asleep. Soon the world went black.

That's how I ended up here on this damn island, already my leg was bleeding, turning my sock and the hem of my skirt red. We were this years class chosen for Battle Royale. In the small classroom we freaked out as the rules were explained to us, and we were given bags with maps, water, and a weapon. My weapon was a small vile of poison. I was alone. See my student number is 6. Keiko's is 13. Dai's is 15. I left the building way before them, and I was to scared to stay and wait. I wanted to stop running and curl up...I wanted to wake up and find myself on the bus again, Keiko taking more pictures. If we are to die, as the rules say, then atleast I want to see them again. That's why I haven't used the weapon on myself. I ran, but sadly I wasn't aware of the fact that I would never see Keiko or Dai again.

They'd found each other after being released. The two walked, hand in hand to the cliff. "Dai..." He looked at her, their eyes locking. Keiko bit her lip and tears escaped. "This...this isn't right! This stupid game!!" She choked out sadly. He simply nodded, gripping her hand. Slowly he lifted her chin with his other hand, and pressed their lips together. It was a 'we're about to die!' lusty kiss. It was a sweet and simple one that only can be shared by people who are truly in love. "Together until the end." "For us there is no end." And together, hand in hand, they jumped to the rocks below.

I ran for hours not finding them. But I knew, no matter what, that they were going to be together. I could no longer run, and I found a spot by a tree, sitting down. When you realize your really alone its not like pain that hits you full force, its slow, and it takes awhile until you realize...that theres no one there. I hit my head on the trunk of the tree and the bushes moved. I was ready. I was ready for a bullet to go through my head, I was ready to be killed. Because I was alone. First thing I saw were bare legs. A girl. "Miyoko?" I knew that voice. It was so lovely. I looked up. There standing before me was a beauty for which no words could describe. "Chizu?" Chizu ran to me, sinking on her knee and hugging me. I could feel her tears hitting my shoulder. "Miyoko! I was so scared. I thought I was alone." Small world ain't it? I held her to me. My fingers ran down her cheek. She could tell I was just as scared as she was. "Miyoko...I feel so horrible?" "Nani?" "I didn't even sit with you on the bus." I forced a small smile. "No need to feel upset over that Chizu..." "But Miyoko...I.." I couldn't read her face to tell what was wrong. So I waited for her to tell me. "I wanted to tell you that I told my mother." The silence I'd be listening to for so long while being alone never felt the way it did now. "I told her everything and...she didn't take it so well." "So you were sitting at the front to-" "Think of a way to tell you. My mother...she said that she never wanted me to see you again. I never cried so hard in my life." I hugged her again. "But now..now she cannot stop me. Miyoko...I..I'm scared to die." Chizu was never one to handle pain, mental or physical, well. In gym she fell once...I wanted to hold her so badly when she sniffled, about to cry. I knew she would never jump off a cliff, or do any type of suicide. Thats when I remembered my weapon. I pulled it out and she looked at it. "Its poison." I muttered. We both seemed to be thinking along the same line, but she shocked me when she gingerly took the bottle from my hand and opened it. Carefully she held it, then drank abit before dripping some on her finger and like lip gloss rubbing it on her lips. I was surprised she was do such a thing. I wrapped my arms around her, and she kissed me. I could taste the bitter poison in our kiss. "I love you." She said softly. "You're the best girlfriend I could ask for." I smiled at her. It was effecting fast.

I knew this time when the world went black, I would never see the light again.


End file.
